Tori's Story
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: "My name is Victoria "Tori" McCormick, a regular girl with a greed, friendship and relationship issues and this is my story." "OC Story" . *No longer accepting OCs*
1. The OC Form

Hey people of South Park Fanfiction. Anyway this is another OC story (yes another one so if you hate OC stories then DO NOT READ THIS). So anyway this story is about my other OC Victoria "Tori" McCormick (and yes she is related to Kenny McCormick from South Park). The reason I'm writing this while I'm still working on Home Sweet Messed Up Home is because there is a point in the where Robyn meets Kenny's family and I wanted to add Tori into the mix. Don't worry I will work on this while working on Home Sweet Messed Up Home. So this story takes place when Tori and the boys from South Park are 10 (that's right I made them 10 in this). So here's the OC form for this story

Name:

Age (10-12)

Appearance:

Outfit:

Talents/Hobbies:

Personality:

Religon:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Crush(es):

History:

Extra Info:

* * *

Please review and send your OCs by review or by pm.


	2. Welcome

Yes, I finally got this up. So just sit back or if you're on your bed reading this on your laptop like I am, lay back and enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Attention passengers," said the pilot from the cockpit, wow just thinking about it made me laugh hard. "We are about to make our descend into Denver International Airport, please buckle up and return all trays to there upright positions. Thank you for choosing Frontier airlines y'all."

"Looks like we're already here." said my older Willam or Willy as some people called him

"Yeah, so what do Aunt Carol and Uncle Stuart look like again?" I asked, its been long since I last saw them and my cousins.

"Well Aunt Carol has long red hair, green eyes and Uncle Stuart has brown hair and blue eyes." Willy answered as the plane was starting to land.

When we finally got to the gate, I was starting to get a little nervous, mostly because we were in a new city but at least Willy was there with me. At the baggage claim, two people, a man and a woman were holding up a sign saying "Welcome to South Park William and Victoria !" Willy grabbed my arm and pulled me over to them.

"Aunt Carol." Willy said as he went over to the red headed woman.

"Willy," Carol or my aunt said with a southern accent. "My you've grown so much seen we last saw you." She took her attention off of Willy and on to me. She came over and started hugging me.

"Victoria, the last I saw you, you were just a baby like your cousin Kenny." She told me.

"Uh nice to see you too and I would like if you stop squeezing me." I said. She let go of me which was good thing because I think I was starting to die of lack of oxygen.

"Also I mostly go by Tori." I told my aunt.

"But Victoria is such a pretty name, especailly for a pretty girl." My aunt said, making me think that my full name suits me. "I think you'll like your cousins alot, sure you might have to share a room with Kenny but I think you'll like him."

"Come on kids lets go get your luaggage before your aunt says too much to you." My uncle said before leading us to baggage claim.

* * *

Wow, I was excepting a small house when my aunt said I would share a room with my cousin but the house looks like a tornado hit the front yard. The inside wasn't that pretty either, there were stains in the carpet and I was pretty sure the paint was peeling a bit. On the torn up couch was a boy about my age with messy blonde like me but had blue eyes instead of green.

"Kenny get your lazy ass off the couch and say hello to your cousins." Aunt Carol told him. So that's Kenny, he might not look the way I excepted but oh well.

"Kenny, you remember your cousin Willy and Victoria." Uncle Stuart reminded him.

"I remember you talking about how great it would be to have them living with us yesterday." Kenny said.

"Kenny, please take your cousin Victoria up to your room." My aunt told him. He just did as he was told and lead me to his room or should I say our room. The room was messy with two beds, the higher being Kenny's and the one on the ground being my bed. On his walls were a bunch of posters of woman in bikni.

"So do you go by Victoria or Vicky?" he asked me. He wrapped his arm aroung my neck, which made me uncomfortable.

"Uh I just go by Tori." I said while getting him off me. Luckly the doorbell rings and he goes off to answer it. A couple of minutes later, he comes back with two more people. One had shoulder length red hair, caramel colored skin and bright hazel eyes. He wore a baggy, white, button up jacket, gray jeans and white boots. The other had wavy brown hair that passed her shoulders, mossy green eyes. She wore a dark orange flowing top, blackish jeans and green ballet flat.

"That her." He said to the other two, making the red head walk closer to me.

"She is defiantly you're cousin." Said the brunette girl.

"Yeah I can recognize that blonde hair from anywhere." Said the red headed boy. "By the way I'm Brandon but most people call me Valentine and she's Laura." Laura wave at me with a smile on her face.

"So you're name's Victoria." Laura said.

"Yeah but most people call me Tori." I told her.

"Hey Ken, maybe Tori would like to come with us to City Wok." Valentine suggested. I could tell he didn't think so because he kept shaking his head.

"C'mon Kenny it'll be fun." Laura said before coming over and standing by Valentine. "City Wok has some great food plus the owner keeps mispronouncing city."

"That does sounds fun." I said before my aunt comes in.

"Where do you think you"re going?" my aunt asked Kenny.

"I'm just going down to City Wok with Laura and Valentine, mom." Kenny answered.

"Is it ok if Tori comes with us Mrs. McCormick?" Valentine asked my aunt.

"Its fine with me just make sure she doesn't wonder off Kenny.' My aunt said. Valentine grabs my arm and pulls me out of the house with Laura and Kenny not far behind.

* * *

Brandon "Valentine" Smith - O.o-Fox-Fire-o.O

Laura McCathy- noodle311

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll post the revised chapter of Home Sweet Messed Up Home as soon as I can so please look foward to that and of course please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
